A Wonderful Fresh Start
by TheValetAndTheMaid
Summary: After placing a deposit down on the hotel of their dreams, John and Anna take a long walk on the beach with their children and come to realise just how wonderful a fresh start all of them are going to have. (Awful summary, I know, but I promise you all that the story inside is better!) I only own the Bates children! Please review!


**Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoy this rather long one-shot!**

* * *

The feeling of the sand between her toes and her slumbering little girl's breath on the side of her neck made Anna smile as she strolled along the shore at sun-set, pure love shining in her eyes as she watched her husband and their son stroll together a little way ahead. It warmed her heart to see John and William spending some time alone together – even if they were just a few feet away from her – because it was rare that the two of them had the chance now that Lizzie was walking.

She found her ten-month-old's obsession with her father and big brother adorable, of course she did, but she also knew that it sometimes frustrated William when she walked with him and John. She understood where he was coming from as well, because when Elizabeth had been new-born he and John had spent far more time alone together. Now that she was older, however, she had a powerful urge to do everything he and their father did and despised it when she was left behind.

Thankfully, though, she had been far too interested in finding little shells and stones and putting them in her bucket to notice John and William going off alone this time. It hadn't taken her much time to grow tired due to all of the walking that she'd done either, and once Anna had picked her up she had been asleep in moments. There weren't words to describe just how much Anna loved her children. The two of them meant everything to her and she would give up anything for them.

As she went on following her husband and son down the beach, she sighed in satisfaction before smiling when she spied the little hotel that stood on the promenade. She, John and their children had spent the previous evening there after being shown around it and there was no denying that it was the perfect hotel for them. It was smaller than others but comfortable, it was on the beach, it had a private suite on the top floor and there was enough room for them to add to their family.

Which was ideal since she had found out that she was pregnant once again just a few weeks ago.

Their hotel search had been long and hard – William had been six months old when it had begun and he was almost five now – but it was clear to them both that they had found the one and they had put a deposit down for it after breakfast that morning. It would be hard to leave everyone at Downton behind, of course it would, just like it would be hard to box their things up and lock the cottage door for the last time, but they knew that it was time. It was time to live out their dream.

It wasn't as though the four of them would never see those back at Downton Abbey again, either.

She and John had agreed that the hotel would close on the week leading up to Christmas in order for them to spend it at Downton, and they were positive that they would manage to find the time to return at other times of year also. The downstairs staff at Downton were like family to both of them and they would have to be dead and buried before they allowed themselves or the children to forget them. All of them would always have a special place in their and their children's hearts.

Just a few moments later, she felt her little girl's hand move from the back of her neck to the side of it and when she turned her head in her direction she looked straight into her lovely blue eyes. 'Hello, you…' She whispered with a smile as she readjusted her hold of her and stroked her thigh through her skirt with her thumb, her heart racing inside her chest when Elizabeth returned her smile and she saw the three little teeth she had. 'I have the most beautiful little girl in the world.'

Elizabeth squealed with delight when she grazed the tip of her nose against her own – something that she did with both of her children and something that both of her children loved – and, when she pulled back, she noticed that John and William had stopped and looked back at both of them. 'Shall we go and walk with daddy and Will?' She asked whilst bouncing her for a few moments, a quiet chuckle leaving her when Elizabeth began to flail her arms in excitement at the suggestion.

She then pressed her lips to the centre of her hairline before walking over to where her husband and son were standing, she and John sharing a smile when she reached them both and he placed a hand on her lower back through her dress. 'Came to join us at last, did you?' He gave her back a stroke with his palm as she looked up into his eyes before he leaned down to kiss her on the lips, both of them parting when William groaned. 'You know, son, one day you'll end up kissing a girl.'

'No, kissing girls is gross!' William grimaced whilst holding onto his hand. 'I'll only kiss mummy!'

John and Anna chuckled together at that before she looked over at their son. 'I _am_ a girl, darling.'

'_No,'_ William shook his head as he looked up at her. 'You're a mummy.'

She couldn't help but smile. 'You're right…I _am_ a mummy.'

'She's the best mummy ever, isn't she?' John squeezed his son's hand.

'Yep!' William beamed.

John then turned to their daughter before tickling her underneath her chin with his index finger. 'What do you think, Lizzie?' He asked when her squeals stopped. 'Do you have the best mummy?'

Anna knew that their little girl had no idea what he was talking about, but she still felt a surge of love and happiness course through her when Elizabeth wrapped both arms around her neck and gave her cheek one of her open-mouthed baby kisses. She adored both of her children so deeply.

'Mummy, mummy, can Lizzie come and walk with me?' William asked her after a few seconds.

Anna thought for a moment as she held Elizabeth near. 'Do you promise me that you won't let go of her hand and that you'll stay near me and daddy at all times?' She raised her brow and smiled.

'I promise.' He nodded.

'All right then,' She replied before lowering Elizabeth down onto the sand. 'Walk to Will, darling.'

Elizabeth then waddled over to her brother like her mother had said, John and Anna watching as she did so before William let her take hold of his hand. The two of them then began to walk side-by-side, their parents allowing them to get a little way ahead before they began to follow behind them. 'It was so nice to see the two of you having some alone time for once,' Anna said when she took her husband's arm after he had offered it to her. 'He really adores having you all to himself.'

'I've missed having one-on-one time with him,' He admitted. 'Don't get me wrong, I love Lizzie so much and I love spending time with her, but I do feel as though I've neglected William a bit and I want to start making up for that.' He pressed a kiss to Anna's temple when she looked up at him.

'You haven't been neglecting him,' She said. 'But I love that you value alone time as much as him.'

The two of them shared a smile before she went back to watching their children and he breathed in the ocean air. 'Can you believe that this is going to be our home in just a couple of months?' He asked. 'I can't wait for us to be our own bosses and to be able to lie in bed with you for as long as I want to. I can't wait to have both of the children with us whilst we work and to spend every day with the three of you.' He stopped for a second before taking Anna's waist and drawing her close.

She rested her hands on the front of his chest as she looked into his eyes, a soft smile on her lips.

'You're happy about all of this, my darling, aren't you?' He asked her.

'Of course I am,' She stroked his chest through his shirt. 'And I'm happy to see that you're happy.'

He ran both of his hands along her sides whilst kissing her forehead. 'I'm the happiest man alive.'

'Not yet, you're not,' She sucked on her lower lip. 'But you will be in a moment.'

He brought her flush against him with a smirk as he gazed into her eyes. 'You know something…'

'I do,' She giggled. 'Would you like to know what it is?'

He nodded. 'Go on.'

'We're having another baby…' She slipped both of her arms around his waist with a tearful smile.

'Do you mean it?' He breathed. 'You're really pregnant?'

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him. 'Yes, John, I'm really pregnant!'

'You have no idea how much I love you,' He brushed her hair out of her face. 'You honestly don't.'

'I love you too,' She beamed before a tear rolled down her cheek. 'So much.'

John slid his hand around to the back of his wife's neck then before stroking the hairs there with his thumb, Anna whimpering into his mouth when he caught her in a long kiss and held her near with the hand that rested on her waist. 'You are so, _so_ gorgeous…' He said between warm kisses.

'And you,' She kissed him once more before pulling her lips off of his. 'Are a charmer.'

The two of them shared one final smile then before turning back to their children and starting to walk again, John sliding an arm around her waist and resting his hand on her hip in order to hold her in place. 'A new home,' He pressed his lips tenderly to the side of her head. 'And a new baby.'

'Mmm,' She laid her head on his chest and snuggled against him. 'What a _wonderful_ fresh start…'

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading this one-shot and I hope that you all liked it! Please review if you have the time and I'll see you all soon! x**


End file.
